Mixed omega-3 fatty acid esters are typically encapsulated in type 2a gelatin capsules containing gelatin (˜43.4%), glycerol (˜20%) and water (˜36.6%) and do not experience stability problems throughout their shelf life. While chemically modified gelatins such as succinated/succinylated gelatin have been used to encapsulate reactive fill ingredients, such gelatin is not approved for use in the U.S. and other markets.